Fleet
Profile "Fitness is proven by survival, no matter how it is accomplished." Fleet is, at core, a coward and consequently avoids positions of responsibility and chances for advancement, because the higher ranked you are in the Decepticon hierarchy, the more people there are trying to take you out to advance themselves. He is surprisingly dependable in combat, where he is motivated by fear of his superior officers (which considerably outweighs his fear of the Autobots) to perform. He's worked very hard to ensure that he has a reputation as being effective enough not to be scrapped but bland and uninspiring enough not to advance. He does have a sneaky streak, mostly because it's useful in developing plans of attack that involve minimum risk to himself. In both pyramid-jet and robot form he can use his laser rifles or ballistic rail guns, but he can only use his rockets as a jet. He is very thoughtful, and claims that in a Seeker, common sense counts as a special ability, but whether or not this is true is up to debate. History Fleet is a factory built Seeker and like most Seekers, he joined the Decepticons because, well, that's what Seekers did. Not doing so would draw attention, possibly label him as a traitor to his kind, and maybe get him shot at even more often than actually joining the military, so he joined the military. Fleet's military record is practically unique in the ranks of the Decepticons. Quite frankly, there is almost no one else out there who had been around as long as he had while at the same time managing to not achieve any signficant advancements. Flee was perversely proud of this fact, and he has outlived numerous partners. He's made a career out of being useful enough not to slag, but uninspiring enough not to promote. Sadly, it could not last forever, and somewhere along the way he got a superior with a bit of brains who noticed that he was actually more competent then he pretended and hence transferred him on to more "glorious" duties. After being transferred to a more active portion of the Empire, Fleet began to catch the attention of both the higher-ups and the Sweeps, somewhat against his will. Over time, he advanced to Mil-Ops Commander's Assistant, which is a nice way of saying he acted as the secretary for the Mil-Ops CO and XO. He also received some training from some of the Sweeps, one or two of whom had decided that he could be forged into a Mighty Weapon Of The Empire, or something equally as unlikely and absurd. All of this came to naught, however, when he became LOST IN SPACE. It was when Fleet had achieved what was to be the peek of his significance (which was pretty insignificant, what with him being Secretary and Sweep Pet) that he was sent on a deep space scouting mission, which was just fine with him since Sweeps are even creepier when they're being nice to you. He was last heard from near the Medusa Cascade. After that, he went missing and was presumed dead. Two years after his disappearance, he was recovered by a completely unconnected mission to a planet named Alkor Zephyr, a world with eight suns, an extremely hostile environment, and a local populace that bordered on the loony. As it turned out, he had been repaired by a kindly hermit, whom he subsequently gutted for fuel. He returned to the Empire and has since displayed a number of abilities he hadn't shown previously. You won't believe what he can do now! Notes * Fleet's color scheme is predominately pale (pastel) yellow, with interconnecting parts in cream and gray hands and head. His fancy curvy-flame accents are an icy cyan/blue, and are a new addition since his disappearance. * One of these days, Fleet's player will finish that picture of him and get it colored. Don't expect this soon. * Fleet's signature weapons are a freeze ray (new) and two energon daggers that flip out from his forearms. One dagger is of red energy, one of green. * Although he looks like any other Seeker, several of Fleet's internal systems are a Cybertron-alien technology hybrid. * Fleet runs cool when compared with most Seekers, and many would find him cool to the touch. * Fleet is expert at taking advantage of Multi-Seeker Invisibility. The more Seekers there are in an area, the easier it is to overlook or ignore any single Seeker. While many Seekers view this as a handicap and work to overcome it (Starscream was actually immune to the effect), Fleet enjoys it. * The form of Aerial Dance that Fleet practices has been approved by themestaff (back in the days when we had them) as part of MUSH canon. It is more violent than one might expect. * One of these days, admin is going to notice that Fleet has the ultra-twinky special ability "Common Sense" which he never paid for, and then there will be hell to pay. :( * Due to Fleet's ultra-twinky special ability (see above) he often plays the "straight man" in more off-the-wall scenes. Logs 2023 * Caught On Charr - Fleet's always had low-glory assignments, but he seems to have sunk to rock bottom when he's assigned to Charr. With the Hate Plague raging across Earth and the space bridge system being placed in a lock-down, it doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon. * The Charr Cleaning Crew - Incomplete log. Missing the first portion, where in Fleet is used as a test subject for the first time, something that is soon to become a pattern. Mostly a conversation with Arachnae, included is Mixmaster's discovery that he is not exempt from cleaning duties. * Hiding From Hook - Fleet cleans the Charr Throne Room, and gets used as a test subject for the second time. This time by Hook. When Hook decides it's time for him to step on Mixmaster's metaphorical toes and start playing chemist, it's time to be afraid. * Weak Fuel Pump - Fleet, finished with his cleaning duties, enters medical to rince himself off and runs into Hook, who is once more looking for a test subject. * If You Need Anything - The Hate Plague over, Fleet stops by Cybertron prior to his later transfer to Earth, where he meets Swindle. * Meeting Comcast - Still on Cybertron, Fleet meets fellow Seeker Comcast. My poses were really sucking in the first part of this one. It's embarrassing. * Holo Combat and Makeovers - Catechism and Fleet battle in a holo-chamber. Then, Arachnae gets a make-over. * Bucket - Several Decepticons get overcharged in medical as one of Catechism's stranger obsessions is revealed. * Not Cutthroat and Dirge - Fleet and Catechism are really not Cutthroat and Dirge. Ramjet really is drunk, however. 2024 * Not That Fleet - Best guess on year. Fleet is a minor player in yet another masterplan to invade Earth and destroy the Autobots with a giant spaceship of doom. * Log: Targetlock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. 2025 * Killarn Strike: Magic Time - The Decepticons spring their assault on Killarn with a vicious, structured attack. Bonus repair RP track included! * Killarn Strike: Loyalties Intact - After the strike upon Killarn, Cyclonus follows up with Fusillade to ensure that the success hasn’t gone to her head. Fleet's mostly just there as a stereotypical example of a Generic Trooper That Nobody Cares About. He often plays Gumby Fill-In. * Raising Fences - A joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. * Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. * Between a Sweep and a Hard MSE - Primarily a Fusillade log. Fleet is just standing by to witness a clash between her and Scourge. * Decepticon Radio Speculation - Radio chatter log. The Decepticons muse over the Neo-Sharkticons. 2026 * Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em - A pre-doom drinking party takes on a whole new dimension -- several of them, apparently. 2027 * Torn From Memory - In 2027, Decepticon Seeker Fleet, while on a scouting mission, crashed onto the planet Alkor Zephyr and was not heard from again for two years. This is the story of what happened in between. 2029 * Dead Air - While investigating a mysterious distress signal, the Transformers find a hostile planet. A stranger prophesies doom, while some of the Decepticons encounter a familiar face. Note: Since the person logging this would be the 'familiar face' picked up on the planet, I only have radio chatter prior to everyone's arrival. * Pine Air Freshener - After his return from Alkor-Zephyr, Fleet is ordered to report for medical check-up. Meanwhile, Catechism is questioned by Cyclonus. * Chief Export - Catechism and Ramjet question Fleet about his time away from the Empire, and Catechism makes sure Fleet has a reflection. * Battle For Jazz's Core - A grand battle is fought over the fate of Jazz's soul laser core. This log starts part way through the scene. * Forest of Feelings - A repair job goes awry when the Decepticons accidentally unleash a horrible foe! * Loyal And Useful - Cyclonus and Fleet have a private, but totally themely, conversation in Cyclonus's personal quarters, where Fleet is ordered to prove his loyalty and usefulness. * Log: Spacebridge Of Regret - A spacebridge malfunction strands several Decepticons and EDC members in an unknown location, but the Decepticons escape fairly early and ditch the humans. (Fleet only appears for a little bit early on.) * Bread and Battles - A standard raid for energon and... grain... turns into a battle of epic proportions for no obvious reason. Also, people talk about reports over the radio. * It's A Gas Gas Gas - Catechism sets up Ikea methane mining equipment on Triton while Ramjet and Fleet help. * Got a Butterfly Body and a Caterpillar Brain- Soundwave analyses a bit of spider leg for Catechism while Fleet and Ramjet wander through the medical ward. * Nightbeat, Traitor - The Autobots and Decepticons are engaged in a joint effort to save Cybertron from the coming ion storms, but what's Nightbeat up to? * Spaced Asteroid Invaders - Fleet practices his piloting skills, much to the horror of Catechism. * The Wakeboard of Destiny - Arachnae proves that science+wakeboards+art=awesome, to the wonder and amazement of Fleet and Catechism. * Transpose Piratic Foes - Reavers Fleet and Nightbeat hunt the enemy of their master, Hobo, and find a flag instead. 2030 *Amylpocalypse Now - Pitchfork returns to the Decepticons -- mad with incalculable power! * Redshift vs Fleet - Redshift challenges fleet to be the XO of Aerospace! Who will win? Read on to find out! * Battle for the Quatloos - Blueshift VS Fleet for glory and quatloos! Redshift interferes in the fight, and things get a bit messy. * Wreck the Wrecker - Impactor is caught alone again, but this time he sends the Seekers packing! Well, sort of. * Escape From Monacus - Trapped on a moved Monacus, the Autobots must come together and find a means of escape! Players 2004 - Fleetwind thumb | left | 200pix | Gift Art for Fleet! Category:Reavers Category:Seeker